


Under the bridge, darkness

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Guilt, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Mental Breakdown, Series, Translation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He's on the chasm's edge once again, with the Bifrost collapsing.</i><br/>Ignorance doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the bridge, darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E sotto il ponte, il buio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13007) by Melitot. 



> Loki wracked with guilt? Count me in.  
> Un-betaed. Feel free to point out any errors!

 

In the past, mortals called it epiphany – it's an explosion of brightness, a supernova which sets off through the void and sweeps away every nuance, leaving you naked before the facts.

To Loki, the cause of it doesn't matter. The moment comes, passes, settles, and he finds himself watching his own reflection and wondering how he could.

(Come to this point, do what he has done, betray whom he has betrayed.)

He looks at himself and _doesn't_ _understand_. Who is Loki? When did the mischievous morphe into letal? Where did mute bitterness become burning hate? He's afraid to find out. He's on the chasm's edge once again, with the Bifrost collapsing.

And this time the fall will not end.

_What have I done?_

Fallen to his knees, he hides his face between the hands and pitches forward, screaming against the earth.

 

He had a father, he had a home and a mother and a brother no more. Now he has lost even that little sense he had given to his life. (And he gets drunk on the bitter taste of remorse, hoping that someday it will be enough to save him.)


End file.
